The invention relates to a system and method for recovery and separation of an oil in water emulsion spilled in water.
It is widely recognized that spills of oil and fuel such as oil in water emulsions and the like pose a serious ecological or environmental threat which must be addressed. These problems are exacerbated with oil in water emulsions due to interaction between the emulsion and water which renders recovery more difficult. Methods have been proposed for recovering oil from spills and the like. However, the need remains for a system and method for oil recovery, especially recovery from a spill of an oil in water emulsion, which effectively recovers a large percentage of the spilled oil.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a system and method for recovery of spilled oil which is effective in recovering oil in the form of an oil in water emulsion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for recovery wherein a large percentage of spilled oil is recovered.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for recovery which functions in an on line continuous manner to rapidly contain and address a potentially hazardous spill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for recovery of a spilled oil in water emulsion which provides substantially separated oil and substantially oil free water.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.